


Say It

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @youcanhavit Ok I’m gonna ask, the reader is on the show with Jensen and Jared(your married to one of them). They are at con, they tease reader about (whatever you want) so you tease them about their facial hair and Towards your husband something about looking like a scary mountain man, and scaring your child/children





	Say It

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @youcanhavit Ok I’m gonna ask, the reader is on the show with Jensen and Jared(your married to one of them). They are at con, they tease reader about (whatever you want) so you tease them about their facial hair and Towards your husband something about looking like a scary mountain man, and scaring your child/children

“I’m serious!” Your husband, Jared laughed. “Have her say it!” Him and Jensen were currently teasing you for how you said certain words. It wasn’t like you tried to say them ‘oddly’. It just happened.

“Please!” Jensen added on.

Sighing, you shook your head. “ _Fine_!” You laughed as the crowd cheered. “What am I saying?” You looked over at Jared.

He thought for a minute. “Italian, pecan, and roof.” He grinned.

You rolled your eyes and said each one. “Italian. Pecan. Roof.” Instead of Italian sounding like uhtalian, yours sounded more like eye-talian. Pecan was puh-khan. And roof…well, it sounded a bit like you were trying to be a dog. Licking your lips, you nodded, a small smile on your face. It was all in good fun, you knew that.

“See!” Jensen laughed. A full body laugh, making you think he was about to fall out of his chair.

“At least I don’t look like a scary guy who lives in the mountains and scares small children.” You shot back, laughing at Jared’s face.

“ _What_? I do not!” He defended himself.

You nodded. “Last summer! You grew your beard out and Y/C/Ns screamed, cried, and _then_ hid from you. It took me half an hour to convince them to come out, and that it was you.” The crowd went wild. “Jensen here isn’t much better!” He stopped laughing and looked at you. “At least you can still see most of his face.”

Jared shook his head. “Oh, this means _war_ , babe.”

“Bring it, caveman.” You grinned, teasing him.

* * *


End file.
